Learning things from His eyes
by TrueDespair
Summary: Yuuko has invited one of the most important representatives of Japan in the academy to study the students and the school environment. But is the man really all he's cracked up to be? Hetalia/Horitsuba crossover. Might have pairings. - On Hiatus-
1. Prolouge: Life's new agenda

Hey guys; a new story up~! I wanted to do this crossover for while; this plot bunny's been hurting my brain. I did this for two reasons...one because Horitsuba deserves a crossover and I'm a hetalia fan; 'nuff said. XD

As for my hand; it's healing up nicely. Thanks to those who were worried about me and my hospitalization. I'm slowly getting back to writing my stories again; even though my right hand's is still out of the commission (and as we speak; I'm trying to update the XXXHolic/Hetalia story that has gotten so freaking popular despite the lack of updates. XD)

I hope you all like it~! ^_^

* * *

**Warnings: not much except Yuuko being...well Yuuko**

**Disclaimer: don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**Prologue: Life's new agenda**

**

* * *

**[Yuui's POV]

_Dear Diary,_

_I just got called-in to Yuuko-sensei's office today over the intercom. It was quite strange considering that she would usually pop her head at the door and say that. But for her to call me in her office in such a normal manner made me a bit suspicious._

_Nonetheless, I told my students to continue their cakes and left the room; leaving my prize student, Watanuki in charge. I made my way to her office and knocked on her door._

_I wasn't prepared for what's to come._

_

* * *

_[Normal POV: Hours ago]_  
_

"Come in."

Yuui opened the door. "Sorry Yuuko-sensei; you called for me?" He walked in and spotted Kurogane (the gym teacher) and his older twin, Fai (chemistry teacher) who were in the room as well. Apparently they were called in as well.

Yuuko looked over at Yuui and smiled politely. "Ah, Yuui; just the person I wanted to see." She gestured to a spare chair. "Please; have a seat."

The cooking teacher nodded as he went to the chair and moved it before sitting next to his brother who had a care-free smile as always. He looked over at Kurogane who was scowling; clearly not wanting to be here or near here at all.

What a way to start the afternoon.

"So witch," Kurogane finally started. "Care to explain why you call us in here?" He frowned. "Is it something actually important or are you pulling our damn legs again?"

Yuui nodded; somewhat agreeing to the man's statement, however vulgar it sounded.

Fai laughed and patted Kurogane's knee. "Now Kuro-rin-sensei; I'm sure Yuuko-sensei had something of the upmost importance to tell us. Otherwise she would have dragged you here herself."

Kurogane growled in annoyance. The blonde chem. teacher did have a point.

"Thank you my adorable friend~!" Yuuko said with a smiled. "Despite Kurogane's suspicions; there is an important issue I like to discuss with the three of you first." She stood up from her chair. "The other members will be informed of it later." Satisfied that she got their full attention; she continued. "It has come to my attention…that the Horitsuba Academy has been getting mixed reviews from all over; from local neighborhoods to the huge cities. And because of that; I have received a letter from a _very important representative_ from the higher-ups of Japan."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Of all of the years I've been working here; why would the higher-ups be interested in this damn school _now_?"

Fai shrugged with a smile. "Probably because we don't run the school as normally as any other academy. Maybe they think we might be doing something…unorthodox to them."

Yuui looked over at Fai with questionable eyes. "Like what?"

The chem. teacher shrugged again. "Who knows."

"In any case," Yuuko started. "According to the letter; it said that the said representative will be entering the school and observing the daily life of its students, staff, and etc." She then grinned. "He should be here tomorrow but he doesn't want his presence known yet; he'll introduce himself to the faculty when he does."

The three shared a moment of silence.

"Um…Yuuko-sensei," Yuui spoke up. "What's going to happen to the school if the representative finds anything wrong with the academy?"

Yuuko frowned. "Well at the very least; I can kiss my position as chairman good-bye and possibly have the staff fired and the students sent to another school."

Fai gasped.

Kurogane scoffed.

Yuui looked sad.

They didn't want that to happen. Despite all the bumps and incidents; they loved working at the academy. It would be a shame if the school ceased to exist. It was like a home away from home to them and they would be damned if it was taken away.

Yuuko looked at three with a reassuring smile. "But don't worry; it's not the end of the world. If anything; we have no dark secret to hide from him. Trust me; things will turn out fine."

Fai sighed in relief. "Well that's good; for a second there I was rather worried~!"

Kurogane sighed. "Well as long as _this_ moron doesn't do anything stupid." He gestured to Fai. "Then I guess we'll be fine."

As the three got into a whole other conversation; Yuui was deep in thought. He supposed that everything that has happened around the academy, it would stir up some form of response…however to him; it was sudden and if the higher-ups wanted to check out the academy; they could have done it way before he came.

It just didn't add up.

* * *

[Yuui's POV]

_After that; the afternoon went by without any problems. However as I waved my brother goodbye afterschool; the uneasiness never left. _

_The meeting got me thinking and the same thoughts keep repeating themselves._

_Why this school?_

_Why now of all times?_

_And who's the representative that will hold the future for the academy?_

_I know one thing out of all of this;_

_Whatever happens tomorrow will only spell for disaster one way or another._

_And I'm not looking forward to it._

_-Yuui_

_

* * *

_**END OF PROLOGUE **

* * *

Yep; the beginning of the end...kind of XD

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	2. FI part one

Happy Italy day~! (Ve~! PASTA~!) XD

On that note, i hope you guys like this chapter and forgive me. I left this story hanging long enough. ^_^

* * *

**Those who don't know:**

**Kiku/Japan**

**Ludwig/Germany**

**Arthur/Britain-England-UK**

**Feliciano/ N. Italy**

**Romano/ S. Italy  
**

* * *

You'll know why.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**First Impressions part one  
**

**

* * *

**Refined.

Proper.

Traditional.

That's what Kiku knew and lived by for so many years. Even so, the nation of Japan has shown the world two sides of them; the dignified side and the not-so-dignified side. He is not that all embarrassed about having those sides of him; every country has its weird quirks and abnormal hobbies. However, he would much prefer to keep them to himself. He had to represent the country formally after all.

Which is why….

* * *

"_Nani_? An observer?" Kiku blinked in surprise. "Excuse me, but I'm not understanding what you want me to do exactly." He was called by his boss early one morning all of a sudden. He went straight to the office with little complaint and stood promptly in front of the prime minister. Unfortunately, what the man had just said, threw the poor man off completely.

He _really _wasn't expecting that.

His boss smiled as he stood up. "Honda-san….what do you know about a prestigious _gakuen _called Horitsuba?"

Kiku looked down in thought. '_Horitsuba Gakuen….I don't believe I have heard of such a school before.' _He then looked up at his boss with apologetic. "Little to nothing sir. It's the first time I have ever heard of such a school." It wasn't his job to check over schools; despite being a nation. He concentrated more of the political and economical issues of the country so he tends to overlook schools unless it was for competitions for nationals or such.

Opening a drawer, Kiku's boss took out an envelope and plopped it on the desk. "I have received a letter by a Miss Yuuko Ichihara and she had invited a representative to go to the Horitsuba Academy and observe the student environment." He then smirked. "So I figured that you would be the most ideal person to go and check it out."

It took a full minute for Kiku to process what the boss had said to him. He then frowned slightly at his superior. "_Sumimasen._In short, you want me to go to an academy and just…observe children at their academic environment?" The assignment was very easy and not normally something the nation would go for. "Forgive me for saying this but why me of all people? Surely there are other representatives that are more suited for it. And excuse me for being so blunt but I have more important matters to attend to." The conversation was starting to go nowhere and Kiku wasn't at all on board with the assignment.

Smiling softly, Kiku's superior walked around the desk and up to the nation. He placed a gentle hand on the man. "Honda-san, I think it would be in the _nation's_ best interest to go to the academy and see first hand on the school environment. I may not have known you as long as one would hope but i can clearly see that too much stress isn't very good for you. While it is important to be on top on issues involving the country and the world but it's also important to keep your health in check. This assignment will be the perfect excuse to take things slow. Afterwards you are free to continue with your work. This is not an order but a friendly request. Please consider it."

As his superior took his hand off of him and left the room, Kiku stood there with his thoughts. What his boss said had been true. Lately, he _has_ been stressed with work and he did want to take a break for quite some time. However, going to a academy that he knew so little about wasn't exactly what he had in mind. He had a feeling that his boss has something else in store for him besides a proclaimed break from his work.

But would he turn down such an offer?

* * *

"I have decided..." Kiku started. "That I will take on the assignment." After an hour of thinking, Kiku chose to accept the assignment. As much as he find this predicament to be unusual, he could honestly say that he had been in worse situations. "However, in exchange i would like my whereabouts be kept secret while I'm on the assignment."

Kiku's boss chuckled as he nodded. "Very well, i hold on to that end of the bargain." He then took the envelope that was untouched on the desk and opened. "Now there are a couple things that you should know before arriving there. First off, Miss Icihihara has informed me that the staff does not know any information regarding on the 'observer' so please keep that in mind. Also, you will be staying at a nearby hotel for the duration of this assignment."

"How long will I be there?" Kiku asked.

"About a week or two."

"Understood." Then Kiku bowed to his superior. "I will start packing and will be ready in thirty minutes."

Kiku's boss smiled. "Very well. You are dismissed." He then remembered something. "Oh, Honda-san!"

The nation looked back at his superior. "_Hai_?"

"One other thing..." His boss added. "You're going there under the assumption that you're inspecting the school and making sure that they aren't doing anything...abnormal. That's part of the 'observation' I mentioned earlier."

Looking at his boss, Kiku blinked in confusion. "What would the academy be doing that would be considered abnormal?"

A smile reached his boss's face. "That's entirely up to you. As the nation of Japan, i think you have a grasp of what's abnormal and what's not these days."

* * *

About thirty minutes or so of packing and such, Kiku was seated at the back of a fancy black limo. He knocked the ceiling twice; signaling the driver that he is ready to go. As the car start to move, Kiku already felt bored. Sighing, he took his personal suitcase and opened it. He took out what was a laptop and placed it in his lap. He opened the lid and turned it on. Several minutes went by before he signed on to a chatroom. In his free time, he would go online and enter a certain chatroom that were made for nations only. A special password was needed in order to enter.

Kiku checked to see who's on,line so he have a chat. Considering the time differences, he knew that not many people would be on. However he knew certain nations that would be up regardless.

**Pasta_Lover~ is online**

**BritishGentleman is online**

**BeerandWurst is online**

The nation smiled. Looks like he won't be bored after all.

* * *

[Chat-mode]

**Pasta_Lover~**: Kiku~! Ciao Ciao Ciao! How are you today~?

**Okatu-master**: _Konnchiwa_, Feliciano-kun. I'm doing fine; thank you.

**BritishGentleman**: Ah. I thought i might find you here. Good day to you, Kiku, Feilciano.

**Otaku-master**: And a good day to you too, Arthur-san.

**Pasta_Lover~**: Ve~! Isn't it great~? It's been a while since we have talked like this~! I'm so happy~! :D

**BeerandWurst**: *sighs* Italy, it's has been only a week since the last world meeting.

**BeerandWurst**: Japan; England. Good to see you again.

**BritishGentleman**: Likewise.

**Otaku-master**: For me as well. ^_^

**Pasta_lover~**: *laughs* so what are you doing right now, Kiku?

**Otaku-master**: Oh. I'm on my way to another assignment that my boss has got for me.

**BeerandWurst**: You seem to be doing alot of work lately.

**BeerandWurst**: *scoffs* Though i wished that _bruder_ would be half as productive.

**BritishGentleman**: That doesn't surprise me. Prussia has been a lazy arse lately.

**BeerandWurst**: You don't even know half of it.

**Otaku-master: **A-ah...Ludwig-san does have a point. ^_^;**  
**

**Pasta_Lover~**: Eh? But Gilbert looked very tired and beaten up when i saw him just a few days ago. He must working hard or something.

**BeerandWurst: **...uh...well...you see...

**Otaku-master**: Should i say it?

**BritishGentleman: **I don't think it would be a good idea. Alfred still on my case about what happened the last time Prussia and...that other lad were socializing. Bloody git.

**Otaku-master**: You mean Canada-san.

**BritishGentleman**: Ah, yes. That lad. Thank you.

**Pasta_Lover~: **Wahh~! Germany, I'm lost~! What are we talking about~?

**BeerandWurst**: Don't worry, Italy. It's nothing important.

**_TomatosAreTheBest is online_**

**Otaku-master:**?

**TomatosAreTheBest**: DAMNIT FEILCIANO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE COMPUTER! ?

**Pasta_Lover~: **Ah! Fratello~!

**TomatosAreTheBest:** Don't 'fratello' me! Why are you doing chatting with the potato bastard! ?

**Pasta_Lover~: **Fratello, don't call him that. Germany's a great friend! He's kind, caring and he looks cute when he smiles~! I love Germany with all my heart~! :D

**BeerandWurst:**...

**TomatosAreTheBest:**...

**BritishGentleman:**...

**Otaku-master**: Feliciano-kun...was that a love confession?

**BritishGentleman**:that definitely sounded like a love confession to me.

**BritishGentleman: **And a bloody direct one at that.

**Pasta_Lover~**: Hmm? Did I say something wrong~?

**TomatosAreTheBest:...**That's it! You...me...talk...NOW.

_**TomatosAreTheBest is offline**_

**Pasta_Lover~: **Eh?

**BeerandWurst**: *facepalms* Oh dear god.

**Otaku-master:** ^_^; It seems that you have made more trouble for Ludwig-san, Feli-kun.

**Pasta_Lover~**: ?

**BritishGentleman:**Right so...what are you lads doing for St. Patricks day?

* * *

Kiku closed his laptop with a smile and a sigh. It wasn't long after Romano logged off that Feliciano got ripped off the chatroom as well. By now, Ludwig was on his way to thier house to calm the angry older Italian. Not that he can blame the guy. Feli really needs to be more discreet when it comes to taking about Ludwig. Who knows what would have happened if they weren't in a chatroom. Placing the laptop back into the suitcase, the nation checked the time. 6:45am; he made perfect time.

The car slowed into a stop; about a few feet from the front of his destination. The driver pulled down the window and looked over. "Honda-san; we have arrived."

The nation politely smiled. "_Hai. Arigato_. Will you please meet me outside of the building in the afternoon around three?"

"Of course."

Kiku then grabbed his suitcase and walked out of the car. Closing the door, he waved to the driver as the car drove away. He then fixed his tie and started walking. As he approached the school he had a million questions running through his head. None of which gave him any clear answer to it. As he was right in front of the double doors, Kiku can hear his heart beating about a billion times faster then normal. He then took deep breathes. _'It's okay. You'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about. Just act professional and you'll be fine.'_

With determined eyes and a calm composure, Kiku pushed through those doors and entered the academy.

Unaware of what he just gotten himself into.

* * *

**END OF PART ONE**

* * *

I know that some are you might be a bit confused. Don't worry, all will be revealed in time.

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


	3. FI Part 2

Another chapter out~!

This is for the most part Yuui-centric with interactions with other characters.

Now make sure you read carefully because it will come back to haunt this story in later chapters.

But whether or not you want pairings is up to you so make sure you voice it out and I'll do my best.

* * *

**Warning: Language and Drama**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy~!  
**

* * *

**First Impressions part two**

**

* * *

**Yuui didn't sleep well that night. From late evening to early morning, he pondered about the recent news and the representative that will soon come. He just couldn't wrap his head around the whole situation. Granted, ever since he took the job as the cooking teacher at the academy; he had experienced the more-than-normal incidents in the school environment that irked him. However, at the same time the atmosphere at that school is both exciting and relaxed. Unlike other schools, the academy is not uptight or strict; of course there are some rules but not enough to suffocate the students and staff.

He was rather grateful of what fate set out for him.

But of course that kind of wish-made-true would eventually come with a price. He knew that the Horitsuba academy's outside-the-box thinking would reach authorities and other stern people all over Japan. He just didn't think it would happen when he came along. So another thought came to mind.

Who would be the representative that will check out the school?

Yuui hasn't been in Japan for even a whole year so he has little to no knowledge on the political authorities or what the government is actually like. But the stereotypes of Asians has failed to escape him so he can only imagine what the representative will look like or even be like.

Then there was the life-changing question; if worst come to worst…..

What will happen to the academy?

As much as he was shy to admit it, he actually liked working at the academy. Despite the first few classes and the awkward events that came along with it, he never felt happier…even working as a chef in Italy; he was happier at the academy then there.

So not only he was up thinking, he also up all night worrying.

Worrying about the students who love going to the academy everyday, worrying about the staff who loves working there. But the most he's worried about was his brother, Fai. If the worst were to happen, Fai may not be able to keep any other job in Japan, which would mean that his brother (and himself) might have to return to Europe. While Yuui would have no problem going back, it's a different issue for Fai.

Fai had friends here; a place to work with a smile and actually be himself…plus he had a certain someone who he's rather fond with and the thought of being separated from that person…..

Yuui shook his head. It will not come to that; he'll make sure of it. He turned to his side on the bed with a frown. There were so many problems that held very little solutions. He can only hope tomorrow will be better.

* * *

The morning came a bit too quickly for the blonde as he slammed the alarm clock off and got out of bed. Thanks to worrying and thinking so much, he only got a couple hours of sleep. Blinking, he yawned and started getting ready for the day.

As he poured his first coffee of the morning and sitting in the small kitchen table; the house phone started to ring. Sighing, he put his mug down and got up. He picked up the phone with a yawn. "Fluorite residence; Yuui speaking."

"**Well good morning, sleepy head**."

Yuui blinked. "Yuuko-sensei? What the—how did you get this number?" It wasn't much of a surprise that Yuuko; the chairman of the academy to have contact information of both students and staff alike. However, the cooking teacher didn't mention having a home phone to her. So for her to call him out of the blue like that….

'_Now I understand why Kurogane_ _disconnected his house phone during golden week.'_

Yuuko chuckled on the other line. " **Oh come now, did you think as a chairman I wouldn't have this kind of information~?**"

The blonde rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut from making a comment. "So Yuuko-sensei, do what do I owe the honor of getting a phone call from you on this fine morning?"

The chairman on the other end sighed. "**It's about the letter we got. You are aware that the representative is coming today right?**"

'_And….I'm back to worrying again.' _"Yes, I am well aware of that." Yuui softly groaned as the fatigue was getting the best of him. "Why? Any new info on this 'representative' or something?"

There was a pause on the other end.

Then….

"**Nope~!**" Yuuko said happily. "**Just wanted to make sure you didn't forget~! What with you being so worried~! If you worry too much you might forget what you were worried about in the first place~!**"

"….That…doesn't even make sense…." Yuui hesitantly pointed out. "You know what? I'll just go to school like any other normal day and let's just continue on from there. I can only imagine what's going to happen today."

"**A gut feeling?**"

"More like future sight of me getting a migraine." Yuui muttered. "I already spent most of the night just pondering and worrying of what's going to happen. I mean what if this is the last day of Horitsuba academy? If that's the case-"

"**Yuui….**" Yuuko calmly interrupted. "**You shouldn't make yourself sick from the constant worry. I know that you are fond of the school as your brother, Kurogane, the students plus the rest of the staff. However, if the worse does happen…it's not the end of the world. The building might be gone…but that doesn't mean that the memories and the friendship that was made will be gone along with it…eventually we can just hold our heads high and move on. Do you understand?**"

Yuui was for the most part; was speechless. This was the first time he has ever heard the woman sound so serious and calm. But what she said did strike a chord in him and she is right. The academy maybe _where_ people are enjoying life but even without it, they will still have friends and they will find another path to walk on. He smiled softly. "I see. That's very comforting to hear. I'll try to keep my hopes up and I guess whatever happens; happens."

"**That's the spirit~!** **Oh and by the way. I'd keep my guard up today if I were you. I have the sneaking suspicion that something will happen. Not sure if it's good or bad though.**"

The blonde blinked. "Wait; what you do mean—"

"**So I'll see you later~! Bye bye now~!**"

_Click_

Between the time the call ended to entering the academy, Yuui was mentally cursing at the chairman and wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

"Yuui~! Good morning~!"

The cooking teacher walked into the teacher's lounge only to get hugged by his older twin brother. He hugged back. "Good morning brother." He smiled a bit. "I see you and Kurogane walked together once again."He nodded to the other person who was in the room.

Kurogane, the gym teacher frowned but nodded back in response.

Fai giggled as he pulled Yuui to the table and sat him down before sitting as well. "So Kurgs and I got a phone call from Yuuko-sensei earlier this morning about the representative and stuff. And she said something that was very interesting." He ended with a slight smirk.

Yuui gulped. _'Oh please don't let it be what I fear it would be.' _He smiled weakly. "Oh? And what's that?"

The chemistry teacher smiled as he placed his hands on each side of Yuui's face. "Something along the lines of a certain cooking teacher losing a lot of sleep worrying over nothing." His smile softened a bit. "There's nothing to worry about, silly. It's not just _your _problem; we're concerned too. Right Kurgs~?"

The gym teacher blushed a bit but grunted. "Let me out of it."

Yuui and Fai shared a laugh.

"What I'm saying," Fai continued. "That you shouldn't be so pessimistic about this. It's…a bit upsetting that Horitsuba Academy might not last for very much longer but….you can't just assume that it will. Don't fret." He placed a kiss on Yuui's forehead. "It'll be alright."

Nodding with an uneasy smile, Yuui looked straight into the identical blue eyes. "I know. I'll try not to make myself sick over it." He took Fai's hands into his. "But I can't take this lightly. This could be the end; that's true. But….I won't assume the worst and if that happens…like Yuuko said, we will find another path."

Fai laughed softly as the twins hugged again; this time with hope for the future.

It took all of Kurogane's self-control not to gag at the moment. "You're telling me, that the witch was _actually _serious and made you feel _better_?" He scoffed. "Holy crap, there is a god after all."

The chem. teacher covered his mouth as he tried to conceal his giggles.

"Speaking of…." Yuui started. "Where is the chairman? I thought she would be here with you." He looked around the lounge with curious eyes. Coffee machine, tables, windows but no chairman. Suddenly he realized that the atmosphere is a bit less tense without her presence.

Kurogane shrugged. "Beats me." He sipped his cup of coffee. "Only thing I know was that she'll be coming with that representative; whoever the hell that is."

"Oh!" Fai suddenly exclaimed; surprising the other two men. "I just remembered. I had a great time last night." When Yuui gave Kurogane a look, Fai laughed. "No not that, you silly kid~! I was on the computer last night in a chat website~!"

"Great, you make friends here, outside and now on the internet?" Kurogane grunted in disbelief. "Next thing you know, he'll make friends from freaking outer space! It's just never enough people in the world to annoy; is there?"

Yuui expressed a half-grin. "That's brother's goal in life; to annoy the world's population. One person at a time."

Fai pouted. "You guys are mean~! You two are just jealous that I have friends and you don't~! So anyway~!" He interjected before nasty comments were sent his way. "I was in a chatting website because I wanted to talk to someone and Kuro wasn't home. So the next thing I know, I was chatting with a very lively person; more lively then yours truly."

"You have got to be kidding me." Kurogane said.

Yuui shrugged. "Well, it's not impossible. But it's hard to imagine."

"So he and I were chatting," Fai continued. "And well I found that he's from Italy~! But he lives nowhere near where you worked, Yuui." He then placed a finger under his chin. "In fact for most of the chat, _he_ did most of the talking; mostly about how good the pasta and pizza was there and I couldn't help but respond. Then later we were talking about food, family, and favorite places to go."

"What was the user-name of that guy?" Yuui asked. "Maybe I might have seen him or chat with him while I was in Europe." He couldn't help but feel that he may have met whoever Fai chatted with but the possibility was slim.

"Yeah, is it the guy who actually kept you occupied and gave me a night of peace?" Kurogane half-jokingly asked.

Fai pondered. "Well I never really paid attention on his username. What was it…what was it…." He muttered. Then he snapped his fingers. "Oh I know~! It's-"

The door opened suddenly as the rest of the staff came in. The three looked over and the two of them glared at one of them.

The head of the infirmary; Seishiro.

Kurogane gave the man a dark look. "I knew that all the staff have to be here but _you_?"

Seishiro smirked. "You can take it up to Yuuko; not me. She said that _all staff members_ must report to the teachers' lounge immediately. So as a great shock to me, I was included in the list." He playfully shrugged. "A shame really. Though if you of all people are here then it must be a bigger shock." His smirk turned a bit dark at the last statement.

The gym teacher started to stand up but was gently pushed back into his seat by the chemistry teacher.

"Now Kuro-sama; let's not fight again. Please." Fai said softly. He didn't like when the taller man turns violent on anyone. Granted he didn't like Seishiro any more than he did; no one in the academy did. However… "Just calm down and pretend he's not even here. Can you do that for me?"

Kurogane reluctantly complied but threw a last glare at the smirking devil before sighing.

Yuui smiled at his brother's successful attempt to calm Kurogane down. It's funny how Fai would be the last one the gym teacher wanted but the first one that he needed. It's almost loving, really.

The sound of clicking heels snapped the cooking teacher out of his thoughts. Yuui looked up and saw Yuuko walking in rather calmly but in a professional manner. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over. He saw Fai gesturing him to take a seat. Nodding, the cooking teacher took a chair and seated next to Fai who then smiled at him. He smiled back.

Yuuko didn't smile or frown. She looked over around the lounge and nodded. "Everyone; if you please turn you attention here." When the room grew silent, she let out a small smile. "Now, I'm sure there you all were informed about the recent news. And yes, all of it is true." She took two steps forward. "Now even more shocking news…the representative is here."

A collection of gasps were heard around the room.

"People please." Yuuko calmly intervened. "There's no need to panic. If you all go about your day normally then it will be alright. The representative is here to observe the school environment as well as the students in Horitsuba academy." She then let out a smirk. "The representative is a well respected man who is actually and yes shockingly, is working with the prime minister of Japan."

Kurogane blinked. "Holy crap."

Fai nodded with equal awe. "Wow, this is serious."

Murmurs of agreement filled the room.

"Ignoring the vulgar language," Yuuko continued. "It is rather surprising. However just now, I have met up with him and from the initial meeting; he's a very calm young man. He won't imitate you and I hope you won't imitate him…._Seishiro_."

The man in question rolled his eyes.

"Now when he comes in, make sure you give him a very warm welcome. Is that clear?" When no one objected, Yuuko stepped aside. "I introduce you, the representative~!"

The doors opened and everyone feel silent. The representative has arrived.

Yuui blinked. Then his eyes widened. This…was not what he was expecting at all. Maybe that was the feeling he was getting all along. But all thoughts faded away as the man bowed and introduced himself.

"_Anata ni aete ureshiidesu._ _Watashi no namae wa kiku honda desu. Soshite, watashi wa Horitsuba akademī o kansatsu sa remasu."_

(It's very nice to meet you. My name is Kiku Honda and I will be observing the Horitsuba Academy.)

And the day has just begun.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Blame goggle translator for that line. XP

**Don't forget to review, check out my other stories and my profile.**

**I got a new poll that will interest the Hetalia fans.**

**Until Next Time~! ^_^  
**


End file.
